Solf J. Kimblee
Solf J. Kimblee (w mandze Solf J. Kimbley) - Znany również jako "wybuchowy", Solf J. Kimblee, Szkarłatny Alchemik, jest jednym z Państwowych Alchemików, którzy brali udział w masakrze Ishvalskiej. Podczas pierwszych odcinków FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Kimblee jest w więzieniu, obok 5-ego laboratorium. Historia Podczas wojny w Ishvalu nie rozumiał odczuć innych żołnierzy. Nie ma w nim współczucia, ale jest szacunek dla osób, które zabija. Twierdził, że przeznaczeniem żołnierza jest zabijać i każdy, kto jest w wojsku powinien wiedzieć, że nosząc mundur musi być na to przygotowany, ale uważał też, że każdemu, kogo się zabija trzeba patrzeć głęboko w oczy i nigdy nie zapominać jego twarzy, bo ten już nigdy twarzy zabójcy nie zapomni. Innymi słowy, twierdzi, że trzeba nieść to brzemię; on się bynajmniej tym brzemieniem nie przejmuje, ale Hawkeye, która wzięła sobie jego słowa do serca, owszem. Kimblee szanuje również ludzi oddanych swojej pracy - takich jak rodzice Winry. To jego oddział znalazł ich ciała. Fabuła Anime i Manga 2003 W pierwszej serii, Kimblee miał być ofiarą na kamień, ale udało mu się uciec dzięki swoim umiejętnościom. Dołączył do bandy Greeda, ale potem go zdradził i nasłał na nich oddział wojska. Po ich śmierci z powrotem stał się wojskowym. Później Kimblee wraz z Mustangiem i jego ludźmi jadą do Lior, żeby złapać Scara. Alchemik spotyka tam Martel, jedyną ocalałą z bandy Greeda. W pojedynku między nimi Martel niemal ginie; ratuje ją Alphonse, który łamie Kimbleemu rękę. Niedługo później Kimblee ma za zadanie wywołać razem z chimerami Tuckera powstanie w Lior. W trakcie tego ataku spotyka Scara i zostaje przez niego zabity. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą zrobił było zmienienie Alphonse'a w chodzący ładunek wybuchowy. Mówi mu przy tym, żeby pomyślał o śmierci i zastanowił się, jak bezsensowne były jego wszystkie starania. Anime i Manga 2009 Przeszłość Solf J. Kimbley był Państwowym Alchemikiem działającym pod kryptonimem „Szkarłatny Alchemik”, pracującym dla wojska narodu Amestris, w którym rozgrywa się większość fabuły. Około 12 lat przed rozpoczęciem historii wybuchła wojna domowa między Amestris i Ishvarem, małym, wschodnim narodem, której kulminacją było niesławne ludobójstwo ishvarczyków. Po 7 latach bitew King Bradley, władca Amestris (będący w rzeczywistości homunculusem Wrathem), wysłał wszystkich dostępnych Państwowych Alchemików w bitwę z misją unicestwienia całej populacji Ishvaru, co do jednego. Każdy, kto przeżył konflikt, postrzega to jako coś absolutnie przerażającego i traumatycznego oraz uważa się za zbrodniarza wojennego. Do tego bardzo niewielu więźniów z Ishvaru było wykorzystywanych jako króliki doświadczalne w okropnych eksperymentach naukowych lub jako materiał na Kamień Filozoficzny (który jest tworzony z ludzkich dusz). Spośród wszystkich żołnierzy z Amestris jedynym, który lubił to, co robił, był Kimbley, który często pytał inne osoby, dlaczego martwią się wszystkimi zabitymi i dlaczego nie odczuwają satysfakcji z wykonanego obowiązku, ku ich obrzydzeniu. Później ujawniono, że wojnę w Ishvarze i ludobójstwo zorganizowało siedmiu homunculusów, którzy potrzebowali gigantycznego rozlewu krwi w kilku punktach granicy, aby spełnić cel Ojca. W związku z tym czuwali nad polem bitwy i podczas jednego z tych badań Envy był świadkiem Kimbleya „w akcji” z zadowolonym uśmiechem na twarzy. W pewnym momencie Kimbleyowi powierzono Kamień Filozoficzny i zlecono sprawdzenie jego mocy podczas rzezi. Podczas tych „eksperymentów” Kimbley natknął się na mnicha-wojownika z Ishvaru i jego rodzinę. Zabił ich wszystkich i ciężko zranił mnicha-wojownika, który przeżył tylko dzięki swojemu bratu, praktykantowi alchemii, który wykorzystał resztki swoich sił, aby zastąpić brakujące ramię wojownika własnym. Po chwili bardzo zadowoleni przełożeni Kimbleya nakazali mu oddać Kamień Filozoficzny, ale zamiast tego zabił ich wszystkich, aby zatrzymać kamień, który później połknął na przechowanie. Nikt inny nie wiedział, że ma kamień, ale morderstwa i bunt „przyniosły” mu dożywocie w więzieniu. Pierwsze pojawienie się Kimbley pojawia się po raz pierwszy w swojej celi, gdy Lust i Envy wysadzają w powietrze Piąte Laboratorium. Widać go jedynie w cieniu, a jego twarz widoczna jest tylko w połowie. Widać, jak wyjmuje Kamień Filozoficzny z ust i bawi się nim, rozkoszując się „pięknym” dźwiękiem eksplozji. Polowanie na Scara W znacznie późniejszym momencie fabuły, Kimbley zostaje wypuszczony z więzienia na rozkaz Wratha, ku obrzydzeniu jego strażnika. Podając mu rękę, zamienia zegarek strażnika w coś, co wydaje się być bombą zegarową, ale w rzeczywistości jest zabawką, będącą ponurym dowcipem. Następnie zostaje przywitany przez Envy'ego, który daje mu nowy Kamień Filozoficzny i nakazuje mu wyśledzić zarówno Tima Marcoh (byłego Państwowego Alchemika zaangażowanego w eksperymenty na Kamieniu Filozoficznym, który uciekł z poczucia winy), jak i Scara (wojownika-mnicha, którego spotkał podczas wojny w Ishvarze, który stał się wrogiem homunculusów). Teraz staje się jasne, że Kimbley i Envy znają się od dawna i że Kimbley jest w pełni świadom planów i celów homunculusów. Scar i Marcoh współpracują, by rozszyfrować alchemiczne badania pozostawione przez zmarłego brata tego pierwszego, i chociaż homunculusy nic nie wiedzą o tych badaniach, chcą, aby obaj zbiegowie zginęli. Następnie Kimbley kieruje się na północ. Znajduje tam Scara i walczy z nim, ale tylko po to, by zostać przebitym przez metalowy słup wystrzelony przez wroga i ledwo udaje mu się uciec, będąc ciężko rannym. Kimbley zostaje uratowany przez cywilów i wysłany do szpitala, gdzie odwiedza go generał Raven, jeden z najwyższych rangą dowódców wojskowych Amestris i alchemiczny doktor działający na rozkaz homunculusów, który go całkowicie leczy. Raven i Kimbley udają się następnie do fortecy Briggs w północnych górach, która oddziela Amestris od wrogiego sąsiedniego narodu Drachmy. Tam Raven nakazuje żołnierzom uwolnienie Slotha (homunculusa, którego wcześniej schwytali żołnierze) i wysłanie go z powrotem do kopania tunelu. Tymczasem Kimbley spotyka głównych bohaterów, Edwarda i Alphonse'a Elrica, i spędza długie godziny przed telefonem, przyjmując rozkazy od Wratha. Kimbley przypomina Elricom, że ich przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa, Winry Rockbell, jest badana, posuwając się nawet do zabrania jej do Briggs jako nieświadomego zakładnika. Następnie Kimbley z całą mocą angażuje Elriców w odnalezienie Scara, po krótkiej dyskusji na temat ich celów i ideałów, w których Kimbley wyśmiewa ich odmowę zabicia kogokolwiek i pokazuje im Kamień Filozoficzny, stwierdzając, że byłby ich, gdyby byli mu posłuszni. Rozlew krwi w Briggs Następnie Kimbley udaje się do opuszczonego górniczego miasteczka Baschool, gdzie dostrzega Scara wraz z Elricami, Winry i czterema żołnierzami pod jego dowództwem, którzy później okazują się być chimerami zdolnymi do przekształcenia się w bestie: Jelso (żaba, która potrafi pluć śluzem), Zampano (dzik, który potrafi strzelać kolcami), Darius (goryl) i Heinkel (lew). Braciom Elric ostatecznie udaje się wybić Jelso i Zampano oraz schwytać Scara, ale gdy dowiadują się, że badania jego brata są niezbędne do pokrzyżowania planów Ojca, nawiązują z nim niełatwą współpracę. Scar udaje, że schwytał Winry, w rzeczywistości wyciągając ją ze szponów Kimbleya. Bohaterom udaje się również zrekrutować Jelso i Zampano do ich sprawy i pozyskać ich pomoc. Tymczasem Edward i żołnierze z Briggs planują zabić Kimbleya, a niechętny Edward idzie z nim porozmawiać podczas przygotowywania się snajperów. Niestety Kimbley wyczuwa ich i powoduje, że ucieka w chmurze pyłu, pozostawiając Edwarda z Dariusem i Heinkelem. Edwardowi udaje się powalić chimery i rozpocząć walkę z Kimbleyem. Odrzuca Kamień Filozoficzny i rani Kimbleya w dłonie, aby uniemożliwić mu użycie Alchemii, ale gdy chce go schwytać, Kimbley drwi z jego naiwnych przekonań i wyjmuje swój drugi Kamień Filozoficzny, aby spowodować ogromną eksplozję. Cała kopalnia się rozpada, a Edward zostaje przebity przez metalowy słup. Kimbley natomiast ucieka, pozostawiając Dariusa i Heinkela na pastwę losu. Pomimo swoich ran Edward chroni dwie chimery przed upadkiem i prosi ich o pomoc. Obaj chętnie rezygnują ze służby u Kimbleya, ponieważ nie mogli go znieść i do tego zostawił ich na śmierć. Następnie ratują Edwarda i zabierają go w bezpieczne miejsce, po tym, jak podniósł Kamień Filozoficzny, który Kimbley właśnie zgubił podczas potyczki. Następnie Kimbley znajduje tunel, który Sloth kopie wokół Amestris i spotyka cień Pride'a, który nakazuje mu na chwilę zostawić Scara i spowodować ogromny rozlew krwi w Briggs, aby ukończyć ogólnokrajowy krąg transmutacyjny niezbędny do realizacji celu Ojca. Następnie udaje się do Drachmy udając uciekiniera i sprawia, że przywódcy kraju wierzą, iż niektórzy zdrajcy w Briggs otworzą im drogę, zachęcając ich do przeprowadzenia ataku na fortecę na dużą skalę. Nie trzeba dodawać, że nie ma zdrajców, a cała armia Drachmy zostaje zniszczona w ciągu kilku minut, wypełniając przez to mroczną misję Kimbleya. Zbliżanie się dnia obiecanego Po tym, jak Pride zostaje schwytany przez Alphonse'a Elrica i uwięziony obok niego w ogromnej kopule ziemi, używa hełmu Alphonse'a, aby wysłać kod Morse'a do Ojca, który następnie nakazuje Kimbleyowi go uratować. Kimbley wkracza na scenę i powoduje eksplozję, wysadzając kopułę, by uwolnić Pride'a i poważnie rani Heinkela, który nad nim czuwał. Podczas gdy Alphonse próbuje go ochronić, Heinkel daje mu Kamień Filozoficzny, który on i Darius znaleźli w zawalonym budynku w Baschool, karząc mu go użyć przeciwko Pride'owi i Kimbleyowi. W następnej walce Alphonse'owi udaje się utrzymać swoją pozycję przeciwko dwóm niebezpiecznym wrogom, wykorzystując zarówno alchemię napędzaną Kamieniem, jak i sprytną taktykę. Kiedy Kimbley pyta go, co on i Edward wybrali między ratowaniem kraju a odzyskaniem ciał, Alphonse odpowiada, że wybrali jedno i drugie. Następnie Kimbley ujawnia swój drugi Kamień Filozoficzny, stwierdzając, że chociaż chcą obu, nie osiągną żadnego z nich i spowodują ogromne zniszczenie. Alphonse ucieka i daje Kamień Filozoficzny Timowi Marcoh, który używa go do wyleczenia Heinkela. Następnie Alphonse pozwala Pride'owi schwytać go, pozwalając Heinkelowi wykonać niespodziewany atak i ugryźć Kimbleya w szyję. Grupa ucieka, używając Kimbleya jako tarczy. Pride później pożera umierającego Kimbleya, aby zdobyć jego zdolności alchemiczne i Kamień Filozoficzny, kpiąco stwierdzając, że w końcu przegrał zakład ze swoim życiem, ale że nadal będzie „żył” jako jego część. Nieznana Pride'owi psychotyczna przyjemność Kimbleya czerpana z udręczonych płaczów pozwoliła mu zachować samoświadomość wśród innych udręczonych dusz w homunculusie. Stamtąd Kimbley z radością obserwował bitwę z perspektywy Pride'a bez jego wiedzy. Później podczas ostatniej bitwy, ciało Pride'a zaczęło się rozpadać w wyniku zmuszenia Mustanga do złożenia ofiary i w panice próbował ukraść ciało Edwarda, aby zastąpić jego stary "pojemnik", biorąc pod uwagę, że mają wspólną linię krwi Hohenheima. Jednak Kimbley jest oburzony i zażenowany, że Pride próbuje przejąc kontrolę nad człowiekiem, „niższą formą życia”, tylko po to, by się uratować i interweniować, trzymając Pride'a w swoim pojemniku i kupując Edwardowi wystarczająco dużo czasu na kontratak. Kimbley manifestuje się w kamieniu i drwi z Pride'a z powodu swoich działań, podczas gdy Edward atakuje jego duszę, uspokajając przerażonego homunculusa, którego Edward nigdy nie zabije, nawet będąc jego wrogiem (po tym, jak zaakceptował wierzenia Edwarda). Kiedy Edward roztrzaskuje rdzeń Pride'a, Kimbley chętnie znika, zadowolony z tego, że był świadkiem wyniku tej bitwy. Co dziwne, Kimbley jest reprezentowany na okładce 107 rozdziału w mandze, obok wszystkich bohaterów serii, pomimo jego nikczemnej roli (widoczne jest tylko jego ramię, machające kapeluszem). Może to wynikać z faktu, że na samym końcu uznał wierzenia Edwarda i pomógł w pokonaniu Pride'a. Charakterystyka Wygląd Kimblee ma długie czarne włosy najczęściej zgarnięte w kitkę, a na twarz opadają mu dwa czarne pasemka. Oczy ma koloru zimnego, stalowo-niebieskiego.Na dłoniach ma wytatuowane kręgi - symbol słońca na prawej i symbol księżyca na lewej - innymi słowy, dwie odwrotności. Symbole te są umieszczone w ułożonych odwrotnie trójkątach, które po przyłożeniu dłoni do siebie tworzą heksagram, symbolizujący w alchemii cztery podstawowe żywioły. Dzięki temu Kimblee łącząc dłonie może wywoływać eksplozje. Solf w Brotherhood nosi śnieżno-biały garnitur i biały kapelusz. Osobowość Kimbley jest zdecydowanie najbardziej niepokojącą postacią w całej historii. Jest mieszanką cynicznego, nihilistycznego filozofa, który obserwuje otaczający go świat i szalonego mordercy, który bawi się w masowe rzezie. Przedstawia fasadę eleganckiego i dobrze wychowanego dżentelmena światu zewnętrznemu, ale to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Jest w pełni świadomy, że nie myśli i nie zachowuje się tak, jak większość ludzi i mając to na uwadze, jest w stanie udawać, że nie ma w nim nic złego, do momentu zdania badań psychologicznych, aby uzyskać bez problemów licencję Państwowego Alchemika. Jest utalentowanym retorykiem, który potrafi dobrze bronić swojego pokręconego punktu widzenia i lubi wyjaśniać go innym, jakby był zaangażowany w ponurą debatę filozoficzną. Kimbley jest miłośnikiem wojny, bez względu na ludzkie życie, w tym własne. Uważa, że zabijanie jest jego obowiązkiem jako żołnierz (chociaż stara się pamiętać o wszystkich swoich ofiarach, z szaleńczym szacunkiem). Całkowicie cieszy się napiętą atmosferą pola bitwy, rozkoszując się perspektywą, że on sam może umrzeć w każdej chwili. Zasadniczo uważa każdy walczący dzień za zakład o życie. Kimbley nawet nie rozpatruje pojęć moralności, takich jak dobro czy zło, ale jego uprzejmość jest szczera i głęboko szanuje ludzi o silnych przekonaniach, którzy do końca wierzą w nie, czy powinni być przyjaciółmi, czy wrogami. Warto również zauważyć, że wykazuje szczere zainteresowanie wizją innych ludzi na świecie, nawet jeśli bierze je pod uwagę tylko wtedy, gdy widzi, że udowodniono, że mają rację. Co ważniejsze, przejawia psychopatyczne upodobanie do zniszczenia i cierpienia, a dźwięki eksplozji i krzyki agonii są tym, co najbardziej kocha. Jest bardzo dumny z powodowania jak największej destrukcji w „artystyczny” sposób i stara się tworzyć najbardziej „doskonałe dzieła”, zarówno pod względem „piękna”, dźwięku, jak i wydajności. Główną motywacją Kimbleya jest obserwowanie ewolucji świata, wierząc, że największe zmiany idą z największymi problemami, determinując czyjąś wartość dla przetrwania. Zgodnie z jego nihilistycznym punktem widzenia ubój jednej populacji oznacza po prostu, że nie byli oni w stanie przetrwać, a zwycięzca bierze wszystko. Chce być świadkiem rezultatu planu Ojca - poświęcenia wszystkich w Amestris, aby stać się wszechpotężnym Bogiem i chce wiedzieć, jakie będzie jego miejsce w tym nowym porządku świata; ciągle zastanawiając się, czy on sam jest w stanie przetrwać. Umiejętności Kimbley to bardzo potężny i wykwalifikowany alchemik, a także bardzo niebezpieczny wojownik, biegły zarówno w walce na krótkim, jak i na dalekim dystansie. Rzadko widuje się go wykorzystującego klasyczną alchemię (polegającą na przekształcaniu materii i przedmiotów w coś o podobnej wielkości i budowie atomowej), lecz jego umiejętności i wiedza spełniają wysokie standardy Państwowych Alchemików. right|thumb|218px|Tatuaże na jego obu rękach.Kimbley używa głównie swojej charakterystycznej alchemii, która opiera się na czystym zniszczeniu. Klaskając w dłonie, składa symbole wytatuowane na dłoniach w koło transmutacyjne, powodując eksplozję o zmiennej wielkości na określonym obwodzie. Jest także w stanie „jedynie” zniszczyć wszystko, co wejdzie w kontakt ze wspomnianym kołem transmutacyjnym na mniejszą skalę. Kiedy używa Kamienia Filozoficznego, Kimbley znacznie zwiększa wielkość swojej niszczycielskiej alchemii i w ciągu kilku sekund jest w stanie zniszczyć całą dzielnicę miasta. Kimbley posiada również inne szczególne cechy, a mianowicie pamięć fotograficzną, która pozwala mu zawsze zapamiętać każdą twarz, jaką widział; znacznie lepsze postrzeganie jego otoczenia wynikające z dni spędzonych na polu bitwy, pozwalają mu poczuć większe napięcie podczas walki i zauważyć, kiedy zmierza w pułapkę lub jest atakowany przez snajperów. Inną jego szczególną cechą jest dziwna umiejętność kontrolowania niedomykalności, ponieważ może on połykać małe przedmioty i wyrzucać je z ust do woli, jakby jego usta były dodatkową kieszenią. Ciekawostki * Kimblee, po wyjściu z więzienia, bardzo przypomina Michaela Jackson'a w teledysku do "Smooth Criminal", natomiast podczas ataku na rodzinę Scar'a podczas wojny domowej - jak Michael w "In the Closet". * Wiele razy w mandze Kimbley pokazuje, że ma fotograficzną pamięć, ponieważ nigdy nie zapomina twarzy poszczególnych osób, głównie swoich ofiar. * Podczas ostatniej ankiety popularności postaci, Kimbley zajął 14 miejsce. * Hiromu Arakawa stwierdziła, że jej inspiracja dla postaci Kimbleya pochodzi częściowo od Alexa, bohatera A Clockwork Orange. Powiedziała również, że uważa, iż ludzie w białych garniturach zawsze mają ten „obskurny wygląd” na twarzach. * Kimbley kilkukrotnie pokazał, że jest w stanie kontrolować swoją niedomykalność. Zwykle koncentrowało się na tym, jak ukrywa pierwszy Kamień Filozoficzny, który trzyma w swoim brzuchu, ale tylko po to, by przywrócić go, kiedy tylko zechce. * Co ciekawe, zarówno w mandze i anime Brotherhood, jak i anime z 2003 roku Kimbley w pewnym momencie walczy z Alphonsem i zostaje śmiertelnie ranny przez trzecią osobę: Scara w wersji z 2003 roku i Heinkela w mandze i anime z 2009 roku. Dodatkowo, zarówno Scar, jak i Heinkel w tym czasie czuli głęboką nienawiść do Kimbleya, ponieważ próbował ich zabić w przeszłości. en:Solf J. Kimblee Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Artykuł do rozbudowania Kategoria:Alchemicy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Państwowy Alchemik